Hitler Works at Krusty Krebs
Hitler Works at Krusty Krebs is an FX parody created by Paul Stompbox and uploaded on 23 October 2015. It is Stompbox's entry into Hitler Rants Parodies' Hitler Rants Parodies Contest. It is heavily based on the fast food parodies by FegelDolfParodies and features greenscreens made by TheSilverUniverse and certain original ones by Stompbox himself. The parody has been ranked #9 in the Hitler Rants Parodies contest. Story Hans Krebs announces in the Führerbunker that he has created an underwater restaurant to serve burgers to fish. He then says to Adolf Hitler that he wants him to work there. Hitler accepts, while Alfred Jodl objects, claiming that Hitler cannot breathe in the restaurant. Hitler rants back that Goebbels has goggles, and then rants to Jodl that Jodl cannot eat from there and should "get rekt." The next day, Hitler makes it to the Krusty Krebs, and—like the fast food parodies by FegelDolfParodies—Hermann Göring is the first on there and orders a lot of items on the menu, which because it's Krebs' restaurant, it contains a lot of fish, map, and Germany related food/drinks. After Hitler warns Göring to order less, Göring threatens him, telling that if he doesn't cook the food, he will have his face sat on and have a swirly given after that. Hitler then forcefully commands Göring to get out. Göring disobeys, and then sits on Hitler's face and then carries him to the restroom to have his swirly given to him. Minutes later, another customer comes in. This one is a talking Malamute dog from Balto III: Wings of Change named Ralph. Ralph, in English, claims that he has a broken toe-nail and that it's driving him crazy. Hitler, then rantingly orders him to speak English, while mistaking him as a fat cat. Ralph, in German now, retorts that he is not a "fat cat" and he is a muscular Malamute dog. He then says that Hitler is the only one to fix his toe-nail. Hitler then retorts that they're at a restaurant and that restaurants do not fix claws when people are eating. Hitler then commands him to leave and go to the "Fegel-Salon" of Hermann Fegelein. Later after that, Wilhelm Mohnke makes an order. Hitler commands him forcefully to leave because he doesn't serve to "monkeys" like Mohnke. Hermann Fegelein, who came with no underwater gear, makes an order while Hitler refuses to take it. Gerda Christian came in, but couldn't stop weeping and weeping. Hitler commands to her to to stop crying like how he rants and then to order something. After she couldn't stop, Hitler then forcefully commanded her to leave. Before Alfred Jodl could even say a word, Hitler already forcefully commanded him to leave. Heinz Linge came in ordering free Ketchup. Hitler refuses because Linge already stores too much ketchup. Otto Günsche came in, informing Hitler that he works at the Krusty Krebs. Hitler then forcefully commands him to get out. Back in the Führerbunker, Krebs informs Hitler that the restaurant has too much negative reception because of Hitler's attitude. Krebs then informed him that he is fired from the restaurant. Hitler, crushed, walks off from his seat, while Helmuth Weidling says that it was okay to kick Ralph out because restaurants do not fix claws. Hitler then mentions that he never serves lesser races. He finally mentions his regret of giving Fegelein's "Fegel-Salon" an extra customer. FX and Greenscreens The parody was made using Sony Vegas Pro 12. It featured greenscreens from TheSilverUniverse and some original ones by Paul Stompbox. The parody entered production right after Stompbox finished his first parody, (DPMV) Adolf Hitler – Fegelein (Parody of Maroon 5 – Animals). Certain original greenscreens included the two that came from the Bormann informs Hitler scene where Hitler rants. Both took one hour each to trace and keyframe. The Ralph greenscreen took 40 minutes to trace and keyframe. Because of the bright cel-shaded colours that the Krusty Krab (Krusty Krebs) had, Stompbox did his best to adjust the brightness and contrast so that the characters' skin are not grey-shaded, as usually appeared so in the originals by FegelDolfParodies. Krusty Krebs Menu Unlike the original parodies by FegelDolfParodies, Hitler here works at a fictional restaurant, not a real one. Because of this, the menu is made up too. As Krebs mentions in the parody, most foods are wrapped with map designs like the Map of Berlin in the Original Bunker Scene. This is because when a customer is done his/her meal, (s)he can point at them, or can take them home and collect without wasting wrappers. Here is the menu based on all the things all the customers ordered and what they're based off from: *Krebby Patties (based on the "Krabby Patties," the main dish in the "Krusty Krab") *Fish Sushis *Fishy Fries *Fishy KrebNuggets (based on McDonald's' Chicken McNuggets) *Hans Buns (Based on Hans Krebs' first name) *Map-wraps (Based on Krebs' obsession with maps) *Deutschland Drinks (based on the mondegreen Hermann Göring said) *Heinz Ketchup (Based on Heinz Linge's first name) Trivia *A low-pitched sound byte of Burgdorf is used when Ralph speaks in German. Category:Parodies